Roy's Late
by Hina Kita
Summary: ONESHOT! Roy arrives late to work. Better than it sounds. Rated T for some swearing. Slight Royai.


**A/N: Okay this is a story I came up with in creative writing. Since then it has been edited by my good friend Bobbitt the Hobbit who is my editor/idea buddy. Some people are a bit OOC so don't bite my head off about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any alchemists, the Amestris military, or anything FMA if I did I would be an extremely happy. **

**Roy's Late **

An alarm clock wailed its normal greeting for Roy Mustang that morning. The repulsivesound it made had him wishing that he could throw the clock at the wall. He hadn't arrived back at home until twelve in the morning. Opening one navy-blue eye he turned toward the clock. His eyes grew wide 1:12…p.m.

"You've_ got_to be kidding me," He yelled at the small clock. Roy had to be work by at the most nine every day. "Shit!" Roy bolted out of bed and headed swiftly to the bathroom. This would just turn into one of Roy's many melancholydays. That was if he survived the day. After changing into his uniform he headed out the door. Cold air blasted his face as he stepped into two feet of freshly fallen snow.

Glaring at the snow that had now buried his car he swore as he swiftly brushed off and got into his sleek black car. Turing the key he heard the stuttering of the engine. "Start damn you, START," Roy yelled at the car as he turned the key yet again. It might have been that the inanimate car was actually afraid of him because the car roared to life right after that comment.

Roy headed down the road at lightning speed towards the huge building in the center of the city; the one building that he worked at every day. Normally Roy would bepunctual; he was never late not even if he had one of his infamous dates the night before. Jumping out of the car he ran into the office building. Running down the hallway he made it to his office within a few minutes. Upon opening the door he noticed that the office was in complete chaos. Paper airplanes were being flown around the room and some of the workers were running around like headless chickens. Usually the office was somewhat tranquil letting Roy due his work in peace that was if he ever did any of his paper work. As soon as Roy stepped into the office, all heads turned his way. Some in surprise as if he had risen from the dead and others looked at him with pity. He knew exactly what the looks of pity meant; if anything, they knew he was as good as dead.

A friend and subordinate of his named Jean Havoc came up to him an unlit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, and a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Hawkeye just can't wait to see you," he said his face changing into one of concern.

Roy sighed. The only obstaclestanding in his way of getting away with being late would of course be her. Riza was a sweet woman when it didn't come to their job. She was constantly threatening Roy with the rifle she carried on her person at all times. She never really shot anyone, well yes she would shoot at people, but she had never killed anyone in the office. It may have been the only thing causing him to do his paperwork, but still at least she cared about his well being right? "Well I have to face her at some point right? I might as well get it over with now so that my death will come swifter. On second thought maybe I should just go home I mean she doesn't know I'm here yet this could save me some trouble," Roy said a grin growing on his face.

Havoc shook his head. "I don't think so Boss. Then Hawkeye will just hunt you down and kill you. If she kills you at your home there might not be enough substantialevidence to pin it on her than if she kills you here," He said practically laughing at his last statement.

Roy's eyes narrowed at Havoc he was a good friend, but sometimes he could be a real pain. Knowing full well that would have to face the trigger happy woman eventually he walked through the room to the door to his own private office. He met the angry eyes of the ruthlesswoman his fate being sealed with the door closing behind him.

Havoc stared at the door for a little longer before turning to a red headed man, an older man, and a young black haired man by the names of Breda, Falman, and Fury. "So... my money is on he gets away. How 'bout you," Havoc asked them.

"According to past calculations he'll probably get shot within the first four minutes," Falman said his gray hair falling into his eyes.

The younger man turned towards Havoc "My guess is shot in seven minutes."

The red head just laughed, "I say he gets fired at in two minutes," Breda said shaking hands with Havoc. With that said, they turned towards the door to wait.

With the click of the door Hawkeye turned on him. Her blond hair was pined up its usual fashion making her look radiantin Roy's eyes. "Well why were you so late, Sir? I was beginning to think something happened to you," she said pausing for only a moment as Roy warily made his way to his desk. "And you have better have a good explanation for this." Her tone was like ice making Roy shudder slightly.

He let out a nervous laugh before saying, "Well you see Lieutenant a funny thing happened this morning. You know all the snow we got last night right?"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. "Yes, what about it?"

Something in Roy just snapped and he came up with something right on the spot. "Well apparently because of it my car wouldn't start because parts of it were frozen, so I asked one of my neighbors to help me. He would start the car and I went behind to make sure the exhaust pipe wasn't frozen solid. While looking at the tail pipe my neighbor had started up the car, and a ton of black soot blasted my face. I started to cough and then I had a terrible thought."

"And what would that be, Sir," Hawkeye said her voice still cold as she spoke.

Roy smiled at her. "I thought I might have gotten pneumonoultra-microscopic-silico-volcanoko-niosis(1)." **(E/N: Bobbitt: Wow. Roy knows big words. Hina: Well of course he knows big words he's an alchemist.)**

Riza let out a laugh but didn't object at his statement.

"So any way I quickly ran back inside and washed off my face, but I was still coughing so I decided to go to the doctors before I came here. By the time I got to the doctors it was around ten thirty I believe. Anyway when I got there the doctor had a long line so I decided to wait. I got to see the doctor around noon-ish."

"Let me guess he said you were fine."

"Yep he said it was nothing but a cold and that I completely over reacted, but you can never be too careful about these things lieutenant. I could have died or something if I hadn't gone in," Roy said a smile still on his face. "Then I decided to still come into work I mean I really do have a lot of paperwork to get done. So if you'll leave and let me do my job that would be wonderful."

Hawkeye let a smile grace her face clearly amused by his story. Roy started to sift through his papers pretending to get to work. He looked up when he noticed that the woman hadn't left his office yet. "Do you need something else lieutenant," he asked.

Riza looked at him before leaving the office. "I'll take care of covering for you this time. Just don't let it happen again. I was really worried," she said her voice was warm as she spoke.

Roy smiled at her tenderly. "You don't need to worry about me lieutenant I won't let it happen again," he said before trying to tackle the mountain of paper that sat on his desk.

* * *

**1: Alright so this 45 letter word names a lung disease that coal miners can get if they breathe in too much fine silicon dust. If you don't believe me look it up this word exists okay. I used it because it's fun to watch people struggle when they try to read it including myself. **

**A/N: Okay so that's it I hope you all enjoyed it. I really want people to review it because I don't care if they are flames or just uplifting reviews. I need to know how I'm doing with writing in other people's eyes. With that said Read and Review please.**


End file.
